Benutzer Diskussion:Vandale 198
Hallo Shaak Ti! Du hast ( ). [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Shaak Ti!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Bel Iblis disku 19:59, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Herzlich Willkommen Herzlich Willkommen bei der Jedipedia; schön dass du den Pfad der "hellen Seite der Macht" gefunden hast und die dunkle Seite des Vandalismus hinter dir gelassen hast Bild:;-).gif. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an mich (über meine Benutzerseite) oder einen anderen Benutzer hier wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit und viele Grüße, Anakin 20:42, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke Anakin! Vandale 198 20:44, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na wunderbar. Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, dann sag bescheid. E.B 20:48, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach ich.Danke!! Vandale 198 20:50, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite muss übrigens nicht ewig eine einzige Entschuldigung sein. Richte sie doch mal mit einer Benutzertabelle und vernünftigen Texten ein, die du über deine Person schreibst. Wenn du willst, dann stelle ich dir eine tabelle rein, die du dann beschriften kannst. Eine Frage hätte ich noch: Wie kamst du eigentlich auf die Idee, MIR zu schreiben? E.B 21:17, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Oh ja danke!!Das wär sehr nett wenn du mir ne tabelle machen würdest!! Ich habe dir geschrieben weil:Das war ein komischer Zufall!Als ich mich verraten habe schriebst auf meine Diskussion:He wir haben uns noch gar nicht kennengerlernt.Dann hatte ich angst denn admins zu schreiben.dann habe ich sdir geschrieben.Und gott sei dank das ich dir geschrieben hatte!!Denn dank dir bin ich nicht mehr gesperrt! Vandale 198 21:30, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Little Ani sagte, er hätte deine Sperre nicht aufgehoben, sondern du hättest dich einbfach unter nem anderen Namien angemeldet. Du hast bei "Tii" das zweite i vergessen. Ich denke daran liegt es. E.B 22:16, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Shaak Ti wird nur mit einem i geschrieben, vorher hieß er Shaak ti. --Asajj disku 22:18, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) OK. Auch gut. Ich habe Sipan jetzt jedenfalls die Tabelle auf seine Benutzerseite gemacht. Also Sipan: Gehe auf die Bearbeitung und trage alles ein, was du möchtest. E.B 22:20, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke!Vandale 198 23:37, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke E.B!Aber könnt ihr mich bitte Shaak Ti nennen anstatt Sipan. Vandale 198 19:44, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ah, schön das du den richtigen Pfad gewählt hast. Ich hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit und auf weitere 5000 (bzw. 4963) Artikel und noch viel viel mehr. Gruß--General Grievous 22:02, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich bin mir nicht sicher!Aber ich werde Vielleicht....! Aber nur vielleicht zwei wochen abwesend sein! Vandale 198 20:11, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bitefight Wir sind auch auf Server 9 . Ich bin Albinowookiee und habe dir dort eine Nachricht geschrieben. Geh mal zu bitefight. E.B 20:15, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja ich bin gegangen. Wenn´s geht mach ich bei eurem clan mit!! Vandale 198 20:20, 22. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich verlass den Clan vielleicht! --Vandale 198 19:26, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Und warum? E.B 19:53, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich bin euch doch keine hilfe ich bin nicht so stark wie ihr habe nicht so viel gold wie ihr nicht so viel fleisch! Ich bin nur ein Rekrut! --Vandale 198 19:59, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Du bist sauer, weil die anderen alle ranghöher sind. Nun, du bist natürlich schwächer als wir, aber wir sind ja auch schon länger dort. Und sobald du mehr Beute machst und dich verbesserst und stärker wirst, dann wirst du auch befördert. Aber wie stellst du dir den dein späteres realen Leben vor? Jeder fängt klein an. Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass du immer gleich weiter oben einsteigst. E.B 20:05, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nein sauer bin ich nicht sonderen:Ich bin eigentlich im Clan gar nichts wert! Ich hab zu wenig gold und ich glaub mal niemanden interssiert meine Meinung!--Vandale 198 20:07, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Deine Meinung interessiert mich und die anderen genauso, wie von jedem anderen Clan-Mitglied auch. Das sit nicht vom Rang abhängig. Ich als Clanchef muss letztenendes zwar Entscheidungen treffen, aber dabei hat jeder ein Mitspracherecht, das steht sogar in unseren Clanregeln. Mal im ernst: Hat jemand von ihnen was schlimmes gesagt? Vielleicht über den früheren Vandalismus hier?Sprich bitte offen! E.B 20:12, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nein niemand hat was getan! Du hast mich überrdet ich bleib im Clan!--Vandale 198 20:16, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wäre auch schade wenn du gegangen wärst. Schicke deinen Wolf nachts arbeiten, dann bekommst du auch genug Geld, um immer stärker zu werden.E.B 20:19, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach ich! --Vandale 198 17:04, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Battlefront III Es wird doch Battlefront 3 geben oder?? Vandale 198 20:47, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es wird etwas geben, aber so weit ich weiß nur für PSP... MfG - Cody 16:22, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Du meinst wohl: Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron! Ja aber es wird auch Battlefront 3 geben habe ich in der Wikipedia gelesen!--Vandale 198 16:24, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, genau... aber ein richtiges Battlefront III habe ich noch nicht gehört... MfG - Cody 19:41, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::So, ich habe das auf Wikipedia zu BF III gelesen. Das klingt sehr wage... da würde ich nicht allzuviel drauf geben. Zu dem Link: Und wenn ich keine Lust habe mich beißen zu lassen!? MfG - Cody 19:51, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach komm schon das bringt mir viel gold und fleisch! Und dir passiert ja gar nichts!--Vandale 198 19:54, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wer den Artikel über Battlefront III lesen will folgt diesem Link:http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Battlefront#Star_Wars_Battlefront_III! --Vandale 198 19:16, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Weiss noch jemand was über Battlefront III? --Vandale 198 22:14, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorschau-Funktion Würdest du bitte bei der Bearbeitung von Artikeln die Vorschau-Funktion benutzen. Speziell meine ich damit deine derzeitige Arbeit am Artikel Schlacht von Kamino (Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg), wo du minütlich kleine Bearbeitungen abspeicherst. Das ist nicht nötig und produziert nur Spam. Wende besser die Vorschau-Funktion (rechter Butten neben Seite Speichern) an und speichere deine Bearbeitung am Schluss komplett ab. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:14, 28. Jul 2007 (CEST) Babel Dann schreib mir ma welche du möchtest und wo du sie haben willst. Boba 20:15, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Unter der Tabelle. Ich kenn nicht so viele babeln. Diese babel mit dem vandalismus verabscheuen. --Vandale 198 20:26, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :So musste aus den Bildern ne Gallerie machen, sonst hätte das nicht geklappt. Hoffe das gefällt. Boba 20:27, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Danke ist wirklich cool geworden. Ich hab auch ICQ. Ich versuch mal die ICQ babel. Und danke nochmal. --Vandale 198 20:30, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schule Da ich Morgen wieder Schule habe werde ich nicht mehr so oft in der Jedipedia da seien. Aber ich werde täglich ab und zu mal vorbeischauen. --Vandale 198 19:19, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gut... Abgesehen davon, dass du nichts von Anakin hälst... *räusper* Ilya 20:48, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also Anakin ist nichts für mich. EIN TOTALER DUMMER JEDI. Entschuldigung für denn Ausdruck. --Vandale 198 20:50, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja aber Anakin ist zumindest ein starker Jedi. Tobias 20:54, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sei still Shaak Ti! Ilya 20:55, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja geht so er hat immerhin Count Dooku besiegt. Aber er ist dumm. --Vandale 198 20:56, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich meine Anakin Skywalker und Klugheit das ist so weit von einander entfernt wie die Erde von dem Pluto. --Vandale 198 21:00, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe nicht die gleiche Meinung wie du möchte jetzt aber keinen Streit anfangen!Ilya 21:03, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja ich auch nicht. ich mag ihn halt nicht das ist meine meinung. Qui Gon Jinn hätte ihn auf Tatoinne lassen sollen da hätte er keinen Aräger gemacht. --Vandale 198 21:04, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich find ihn einfach nur dumm und fertig. --Vandale 198 21:13, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und Tobias anakin Skywalker ist kein Starker Jedi. --Vandale 198 21:17, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja Shaak Ti er ist wirklich dumm da gebe ich dir recht aber im Jedi-Tempel hat er sehr viele Jedis getötet also muss er wohl stärker als die meisten Jedis sein. Tobias 21:21, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tja, Aber mein Heldin Shaak Ti hat seinen Angriff überlebt. Und du hast recht er hat wirklich viele Jedis getötet. --Vandale 198 21:24, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aber das er wenig Intelligenz hat ist klar.Tobias 21:25, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ganz einfach: ICH MAG ANAKIN SKYWALKER NICHT. EIN DUMMER JEDI. ' Ja aber du weisst das meine Heldin Shaak Ti denn Angriff überlebt hat. Das heisst er hat nicht alle Jedis getötet. --Vandale 198 21:28, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :'Deine Heldin? Ilya 21:30, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Meine Idolin Shaak Ti. Mein Lieblingscharakter. Sie hat denn Angriff im Tempel überlebt. Und ist nicht so dumm wie Skywalker. --Vandale 198 21:32, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Woher willst du das denn wissen? Sie hatte halt Glück zu überleben! Ilya 21:36, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Das war kein Glück sondern können. --Vandale 198 21:37, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Oder sie war stark genug.Yoda und Obi-Wan haben hatten ja auch nicht nur Glück.Tobias 21:39, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Genau! --Vandale 198 21:40, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vielleicht war sie gar nicht im Jeditempel. Also hatte sie Glück. Aber ich höre auf. Du sagst nichts mehr Anakin und ich nichts mehr über Shaak Ti, oke? ab jetzt, was bedeutet, dass du jetzt auch nicht mehr dein letztes Wort über Anakin sagst. Punkt. Mfg Ilya 21:45, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Okay. --Vandale 198 21:46, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nunja, im PC Spiel The Force Unleashed wird Shaak Ti gegen Vaders Schüler antreten, wird sicherlich eine interessante Auseinandersetzung. Wie auch immer gut das ihr euch geeinigt habt, ich denke für noch intensivere Diskussion diesbezüglich wäre ICQ oder ein Forum angebracht ;) Gruß--General Grievous 21:54, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Ja das stimmt. Ach ja hast du eigentlich ICQ ? --Vandale 198 21:58, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, klar steht auf meiner Benutzerseite ;) Gruß--General Grievous 22:26, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mace Windus überleben So ich hab mir überlegt wir könnte ne babel oder eine Organisation gründen mit users die daran glauben das Mace Windu noch lebt. --Vandale 198 21:29, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich weis nicht richtig ob Mace Windu noch lebt, hoffe es aber. Aber wie ganau hast du es dir denn gedacht ? --Der Heilige Klingone 17:26, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Lucas meint aber er ist Tod und das ist er dann wohl auch! Auch wenns traurig ist! :'( Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:30, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dann müssen wir es umbennen in Benutzer die Hoffen das Mace Windu noch lebt ;) --Der Heilige Klingone 17:33, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::: Genau so eine Organisation weil ich glaube es gibt viele die Benutzer die seinen Tod nicht wahr haben wollen. --Vandale 198 19:11, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ist aber leider so! Ihr müsst es einsehen! :'( Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:13, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::: Wir könnten trozdem eine Organisation gründen und ne babel für benutzer die fest daran glauben das er noch lebt. --Vandale 198 19:15, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Er ist aber gestorben.Wenn Lucas sagt er ist tod dann ist es leider so schließlich ist er paar stockwerke in den tod gefallen.--Tobias 19:20, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) TOBIAS ICH SEHE ES EIN! TROZDEM GIBT ES NOCH BENUTZER DIE AN SEIN ÜBERLEBEN DENKEN. Und man konnte ne Organisation oder ne babel für die benutzer die daran glauben das er noch lebt macht. --Vandale 198 19:33, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Man könnte auch ein Babel Machen, für leute, die gerne Diskutieren, oder alles mögliche vorschlagen, was niemandem Hilft^^ MfG - Cody 19:35, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wenn dus glaubst meinetwegen.--Tobias 19:36, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS:ich les es auch wenn du die schrift klein hältst :Er glaubt es ja selbst nicht.... MfG - Cody 19:39, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Er ist tot (was sehr schwer zu glauben ist) Aber ich mein ja nur man könnte.................... :::Aber was spricht denn gegen ein Babel? Ich finds auf jeden Fall ne gute Idee. Anakin 20:31, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Jeder kann sich so viele und unsinnige, oder sinnvolle babeln machen, wie er will, aber "eine organisation gründen" ist überflüssig. MfG - Cody 20:36, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na gut die Organisation muss nicht sein. --Vandale 198 20:42, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ein babel kannst du dir trotzdem machen wenn du willst.--Tobias 21:53, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay keine Organisation aber eine babel. --Vandale 198 20:13, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich finde das mit dem Babel gut. Kann mir jemand vielleicht Bescheid sagen, wenn so eins fertig ist? Ich bin zu faul sie selbst zu machen.^^ Mir fällt ein, warum nur eine Organisation? Ich bin dafür, dass wir eine religiöse Sekte gründen! Muhahaha!!!--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:35, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: Cooles Order 66 Video! Eine Sekte?--Tobias 18:41, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke das Viedo von der Order 66 ist wirklich gut. Hm........... eine Sekte?? --Vandale 198 19:12, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Opi-Wann Knobi glaubst du auch daran das Mace Windu noch lebt. Und ja ich sag dir bescheid wenn die babel fertig ist. Und was ist eine Sekte?? --Vandale 198 19:16, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Eine religöse Gemeinschaft.--Tobias 19:21, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach so, wäre das möglich? --Vandale 198 19:37, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke jedenfalls auch, dass Mace leben könnte. Ok, George Lucas sagte nein, aber vielleicht überlegt er es sich ja noch? Er ist ja eigentlich ein beliebter Charakter. Von der Logik her könnte Mace Windu es auf jeden Fall überlebt haben. Der "kleine" Sturz aus dem Fenster...--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:22, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Ach so. Könnten wir aber eine religöse Sekte gründen ? --Vandale 198 19:23, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501st Tschudige das ich mich erst jetzt melde, war gestern beschäftigt. Ich bräuchte ehrlich gesagt jede Hilfe die ich kriegen kann, den in so einer Größenordnung von Artikeln hatte ich noch nie zu tun. Also würde ich mich freuen wenn wir gemeinsam an der 501. arbeiten könnten. Darth Nihilus 66 10:32, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also nicht schlimm das du dich spät gemeldet hast. Ich werde meinen Namen auch in die UC packen und dir helfen. --Vandale 198 17:09, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Uc Hi Ti Ich habe bei der Schlacht von Haruun kal schon ein Uc hineingefügt, hast du den jetzt Zeit den den Artikel zu bearbeiten, wenn ja dann fügt dein Name hinein wenn wiklich mitarbeiten willst. Viele Grüße --Vos 19:02, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi vos ich arbeite gerdae an dem Artikel: 501. Sturmtruppenlegion das muss sehr viel erlidigt werden. Ich werde versuch so viel wie möglich dir zuhelfen. --Vandale 198 19:04, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ok ich lass mir auch Zeit, dass du zu Schluss auch noch mitarbeiten kannst, aber ok ich arbeite schon vor . Ti ist aber nicht schlimm. Viele Grüße --Vos 19:16, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tut mir echt leid: Aber ich helfe so gut ich kann. --Vandale 198 19:42, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501st Hi, Nihilus hat mich vor ein paar Tagen schon angeschrieben wegen Hilfe, aber ich hab erst heute nachgeschaut. Ich könnte noch mithelfen denn ich kenn mich in Battlefront II ziemlich gut aus... Also evtl bis später Darth Maulhalten (bin grad aber nicht on) Na gut geht klar. --Vandale 198 18:05, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :super, ich hab schon angefangen. Darth Maulhalten 20:22, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Okay die Vernichtung der Jedi mach ich aber. Oder??? --Vandale 198 20:33, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::: geht klar. noch was: Öhm, wegen dem gesamten Artikel: Ich weiß nicht, wer da jetzt genau was gemacht hat. Jedenfalls muss ich sagen: das, was bis jetzt bei den Schlachten geschrieben wurde, ist ziemlich miserabel (ich will nicht beleidigend klingen, ist aber so). ka ob's von dir ist. Aber ich hab da mal heftig dran rumgewerkelt (noch nicht alles), damit man es lesen kann. Denke a) immer an die Kommas, b) schreibe nie umgangssprachlich und schreib so bücherhaft wie du kannst. hoffentlich klinge ich nicht wie ein lehrer, aber da ich da mitarbeite, möchte ich auch, dass der artikel ordentlich wird. ich denke, das meinst du auch, oder? grüße Darth Maulhalten 21:07, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja geht klar. Und nein du klingst nicht wie ein Lehrer. Du willst das der Artikel ordentlich wird. Und das ist gut. Du willst das beste für die Jedipedia. Und das ist gut. Was geanu ist denn so missrabel?? --Vandale 198 21:09, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also da gab es einiges. Mal von den kleinen Fehlern, die ich auch mal mache, war es größtenteils einfach nur schlecht formuliert oder genau aus battlefront genommen. du musst daran denken, dass nicht alles aus battlefront 2 genau richtig ist. und auch die einzelnen bereiche einnehmen, ist nicht nötig zu erwähnen. ich nenn mal spontan ein beispiel: im text über die jedivernichtung steht "zuerst sollten sie die ratskammer einnehmen". ja, in battlefront mussten wir das machen, aber das ist nicht wichtig, während dass, was über das archiv geschrieben wurde, wichtig ist. versuche, das unwichtige herauszufiltern, dann wird es auch einfacher, das zu verbessern. dunkle macht-grüße Darth Maulhalten 13:21, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Warum hast du eben deine Benutzerseite gelöscht?Ich habs mal sicherheitshalber wieder hergestellt.Tobias 23:37, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Du meinst das ernst?Warum den?Tobias 23:37, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das sah nicht gut aus. Ich muss es nochmal neu versuchen. Und ausserdemm ich kann es jeder Zeit wieder Rückgängig machen. --Vandale 198 23:39, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Da gut ist schließlich deine seite.Ich dachte eben nur das du es ausversehen gelöscht hast und desegen hab ich es wiederhergestellt.Tobias 23:41, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja is ja nicht schlimm. --Vandale 198 23:42, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gut jetzt weiß ich es ja.Gute Nacht.Tobias 23:44, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay tschüss und gute nacht. --Vandale 198 23:44, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Römer Ich bin von Montag bis Freitag nicht da. Von da aus kannst du Fragen wegen der Römer noch bis Sonntag Abend schreiben, wenn du dich über die unterhalten möchtest. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:50, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay geht klar. --Vandale 198 23:54, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Viel spaß noch in Prag. --Vandale 198 23:56, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) ? :Hi Shaak Ti! Nichts gegen dich, aber auf deiner Bnutzerseite ist irgendwie alles ein wenig verrutscht... Vielleicht ist es ja gewollt, dann habe ich nichts gesagt... ^^ Ilya 18:44, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nein das habe ich ausversehen gemacht. Und jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr in Ordnung bringen. --Vandale 198 18:48, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Du könntest doch einfach eine alte Version von seiner Benutzerseite speichern.Dann sollte alles wieder normal sein.Tobias 18:49, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Jetzt besser??? Mit Hand geht eben alles am besten ;) Darth Nihilus 66 18:53, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Danke schön! --Vandale 198 18:53, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Meint ihr diese gestrichelten Kästen? Die entstehen, wenn man eine Zeile mit einem Leerzeichen beginnt. So zu Beispiel wenn man das Leerzeichen am Zeilenanfang Löscht, ist es weg. MfG - Cody 18:54, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach so so passiert das. Danke für den Tipp. --Vandale 198 18:59, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vaders Schüler Würdest du bitte damit aufhören? Solange das Spiel nicht hier erschienen ist oder der Name bekannt ist, bleibt der Schüler aus dem Artikel draußen. 20:34, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :PS: Verwarnung wegen EditWar mit 2 Admins. 20:35, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Okay. Tut mir leid. --Vandale 198 20:37, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Babelbild Warum zeigt die Babel das Bild nicht an?? --Vandale 198 21:20, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wolltest du dieses Bild oder ein anderes? --Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:21, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Ja genau das. --Vandale 198 21:24, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::: Aber warum wird das Bild nicht angezeigt?? --Vandale 198 21:02, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::: Danke Jango. --Vandale 198 21:40, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vandalismus Ich sage es dir nun zum letzten Mal! Du sollst in anderen Wiki-Projekten – auch wenn sie unsere Artikel kopieren – keinen Vandalismus betreiben! Solche Gespräche wie dieses hier und das mutwillige Löschen von Artikeln solltest du lieber bleiben lassen. Die Benutzer der Jedipedia sollten nicht als Auftrags-Vandale durch das Internet streifen und fremde Wiki-Projekte sabotieren. Eine CheckUser-Anfrage hat dein Engagement in der Codypedia eindeutig festgestellt. Wenn du weiterhin so verfährst, wird die Jedipedia-Administration Konsequenzen ziehen müssen. Dies ist eine Abmahnung... nimm das endlich ernst! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:15, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: Du kannst die Jedipedia insofern unterstützen, indem du auf der Codypedia friedlich verhandelst und für die Einhaltung der GNU-Lizenz sorgst. Das wäre uns wirklich eine Hilfe -.- Tut mir leid. Wird nie wieder vorkommen. --Vandale 198 22:19, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich war da aber nicht allein dran beteilligt. --Vandale 198 22:21, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Du steckt aber am tiefsten drin. Ich habe auch Tobias angeschrieben. Mich verwundert, dass es Verwaist30 war, der den dortigen Star-Wars-Artikel von der Wikipedia kopiert hat und nun als Kopie beschimpft. Manche von euch agieren sehr suspekt, muss ich sagen. Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen. Hallte dich am besten aus der Sache heraus, oder gehe sinnvoll da heran... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:24, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) EDIT: Satz gestrichen, da Irrtum! Okay. Tut mir leid. --Vandale 198 22:26, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) Was is los? Ti... ich seh nu schon lange zu wie du hier wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn durch dei JP rennst und dich bei jeder Diskussion dein Sempf dazu gibst. Ganz besonders bei den JP Kopien bist du ja kaum noch zu bremsen. Aber warum? Wurde einer deiner Artikel kopiert? Hast du überhaupt schonmal einen geschrieben? Warum regst du dich hier immer künstlich auf. Weißt du überhaupt worum es geht? Die JP ist kein Forum sondern eine Enzyklopedie. Fang dich doch mal wieder, menschenskinder nochmal. Die Leute die Ahnung und Verantwortung haben kümmern sich drum und leiten die richtigen schritte ein. Auch bei der Sperrung von Peri hast du was geschrieben? Warum? Du bist nicht betroffen und es sollte dich eigentlich nicht interesserien. Warum schreibst du dennoch was? Ich mein du bist 12 Jahre alt stolzierst aber manchmal wie der Hahn im Korb durch die Gegend. Das kanns doch nicht sein. Halt dich doch einfach mal etwas mehr zurück und konzentrier dich aufs Artikel schreiben. --Modgamers 23:17, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Seine Meinung zu sagen ist doch gar nicht so schlimm und stolzieren ist etwas hart.Tobias 23:22, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja ich hab nen schon nen Artikel geschrieben. Ich weiss das das Ziel der Jedipedia ist eine Enzyklopedie über das Wissen von Star Wars aufzubauen. Doch ich hab das Recht in Diskussionen meine Meinung zu sagen. Modgamers ich kenn dich nicht so gut. Aber da du erfahrener bist als ich......... Werde ich mich mal aus diskussionen raushalten. Jedoch kannst du mir nicht sagen was ich tue. Okay??? --Vandale 198 13:38, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach ja Tobias hat recht. Seine eigene Meinung zu sagen ist okay. --Vandale 198 13:49, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Es ist dann OK wenn man wirklich was beizutragen hat, ansonsten ist das weiterhin ok.. nur halt nicht sinnvoll. Es ist auch kein Befehl sondern nur ein guter Rat. --Modgamers 14:15, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay danke. Dann folge ich deinem Rat. --Vandale 198 14:16, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Du hast es dir ja schnell anders überlegt.--Tobias 21:55, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Reden wir in der Codypedia darüber bitte. --Vandale 198 21:57, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) die Codypedia kann auch jeder aufschlagen.--Tobias 21:59, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Trozdem reden wir da. Bitte. --Vandale 198 22:00, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aber nur das wichtigste.Ich hab keine lUST MEHR DIe CP als Forum zu missbrauchen.--Tobias 22:02, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay. --Vandale 198 22:03, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Euch ist schon klar, dass man auch eure Gespräche auf der Codypedia lesen kann, auch wenn ihr sie wieder entfernt? Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:03, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja das wissen. Tobias: lass uns in der CP weiterreden. --Vandale 198 22:04, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß das auch und werde auch nur schnelldas wichtigste mit ihm besprechen und ich verspreche dir ich lösche das Gespräch bestimmt nicht.--Tobias 22:07, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Okay los jetzt. --Vandale 198 22:07, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja wenn es sein muss.--Tobias 22:08, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja los. --Vandale 198 22:10, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sperre Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss hier! Du führst dich auf wie ein verschrecktes Huhn und planst in der Codypedia Intrigen, die du dann auch noch vertuschen willst. Auch dein Diskussionsverhalten in der letzten Zeit ist unter aller Kanone und die mehrmaligen Warnungen von Little Ani haben wohl auch nichts bewirkt. Beruhig dich erst mal wieder und denk über dein Verhalten nach. Die Sperrung gilt für 2 Wochen. Danach darfst du gerne wieder zurückkommen, wenn du dich entsprechend verhältst. 22:14, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich habe hoffentlich nichts gemacht womit ich gesperrt werden könnte?--Tobias 22:15, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nein, keine Sorge. Du uns sogar unterstützt, indem du die GNU-Hinweise in die CP platzieren wolltest. Du hast alles richtig gemacht :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:16, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Dann ist ja alles gut.Schade nur das es zu einer sperre kommen musste.Hoffentlich kommt er wieder weil ein schlechter Mensch ist er nicht nur etwas aufbrausend.--Tobias 22:19, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Reden wir am besten nicht mehr darüber! Das ist nun seine Angelegenheit. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:20, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja,Gute Nacht.--Tobias 22:21, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Vielleicht ist das jetzt unwichtig was ich frage aber kann es sein das Sipan die Sithpefia gegründet hat und die JP und niedermacht?--Tobias 20:18, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja, er hat eine Sithpedia im Gratiswiki www.gratis-wiki.com eröffnet. Dass er die JP niedermacht, davon kann man nicht wirklich sprechen, allerdings hat er verboten, in seinem Wiki über die Jedipedia zu sprechen oder auch nur zu erwähnen. Das ist mehr als eigenartig... Übrigens ist das nun schon die zweite Kopierwiki, die den Namen Sithpedia trägt. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:24, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) In der Codypedia macht er die CP und die Jp nieder und er hat mich gesperrt.Sowas ist mir auch noch nie passiert.--Tobias 20:25, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß es ist schon eine lange Zeit her, aber hat er die Sithpedia vor seiner Sperrung gegründet und hat er die hier auch gegründet, weil da steht seit 2008 und ein benutzter heißt Shaak Ti. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 17:45, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Sperrung Shaak Ti ist aufgrund seines desolaten Verhaltens für unbestimmte Zeit gesperrt. 16:22, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich hoffe für ewige Zeit! Falls ihr ihn wirklich wieder entsperrt, seit ihr Admins zu gutmütig. The Collector Audienz 15:13, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Du bist wohl sauer das er auf deiner Benutzerseite vandaliert hat.--Tobias 15:21, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Mal ne Frage zwischendurch, haben die Admins die Benutzerseite von Shaak Ti gelöscht?. Darth Nihilus 66 15:23, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) *http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Spezial%3ALog&type=&user=&page=Benutzer%3AShaak+Ti Beantwortet das deine Frage? :) Jango 15:25, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke schon. Darth Nihilus 66 15:26, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Nihilus, Benutzerseiten von Benutzern, die unbefristet gesperrt sind, werden gelöscht. Demnach ist auch Vandale 198s Benutzerseite gelöscht worden. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:35, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ach so ist das, na gut ich hoffe, dass ich das nie aus erster Hand erfahren werde. Darth Nihilus 66 15:37, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich bin mit Collector einer Meinung, Shaak Ti sollte für 'ne lange Zeit gesperrt werden (...und zwar für immer). Wenn es ein was gibt was ich hasse, dann ist es Vandalismus. (Ich kann nicht verstehen weshalb jemand etwas vandalieren will, wenn es so oder so mit VERSIONEN wiederhergestellt wird.) Meister Plo Koon 16:19, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Er ist unbefristet gesperrt! Wir sollten das Thema jetzt ruhen lassen. MfG - Cody 16:22, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST)